


I'm Not Fucking With You

by bisexualnikiforov



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Birthday, Birthday Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral, PWP, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualnikiforov/pseuds/bisexualnikiforov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Levi's birthday, and naturally he's been unhappy about it all day.  Perhaps Commander Erwin Smith can keep the day from being a total waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Fucking With You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Attack On Titan or any of the lovely characters it contains. I just want them to do it.

Levi rolled his eyes when he heard his bedroom door creak open without so much as a knock. He had wanted nothing more than to spend the evening reading in bed in quiet solitude. He’d had quite enough of talking to other people today. He was exhausted.

“What?” Levi barked without putting his book down.

“You’ve been even less pleasant than usual all day,” Erwin commented as he closed the door behind him.

“No shit. Get out.”

Instead, Erwin sat down next to Levi on his bed. “Don’t sass your commander, Levi.”

“Then don’t be a pain in the ass.”

“I just came in here in case something was bothering you and you wanted to talk about it. And because everyone else wanted me to do it because they’re too afraid of bothering you when you’re in one of your moods,” Erwin explained. “Trust me, I want to walk out of here just as much as you want me gone.”

Levi sighed. “Then just get out. There’s nothing I want to talk about.”

Erwin frowned. “You’re usually not that bad at lying. Try again.”

“It’s my birthday,” Levi admitted.

“You age?” Erwin joked. “You look the same as when we met several years ago.”

Levi glared at Erwin.

“I’ve watched so many good soldiers die. My soldiers,” Levi explained. “And my friends. Isabel. Farlan. Petra. Erd. Auroro. None of them will have another birthday. I sent every single one of them to their deaths.”

“You have survivor’s guilt,” Erwin told him. “We all get it sometimes. You just have to accept that they were all willing to give their lives for humanity and keep looking forward.”

“How many deaths will I have to accept?” Levi was beginning to feel angry. “Who will I watch die tomorrow? Eren? Mike? Hanji? You? I’m not ready to lose you, Erwin. You matter more to me than any other fucking person in this shit world.”

The last bit caught Erwin off guard. For once, he had to search for the right words to say. “I’m not going anywhere, Levi.”

Levi’s glare softened for a moment before he pressed his thin lips to Erwin’s. Quickly, he pulled away, feeling a bit embarrassed by the surge of emotion that had overcome him.

“That was unexpected,” Erwin said.

“Do not-“ Levi began to threaten Erwin.

But Erwin kissed Levi passionately. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s thin waist. Levi kissed back with a ferocious desperation, grabbing at Erwin’s blonde hair. He nipped at Erwin’s lower lip and Erwin groaned ever so slightly. As the kiss became more aggressively filled with need, Levi felt himself grow hot and hard with arousal. Levi was unsure of when he stopped wanting to kill Erwin and started loving him. And he knew it would take even longer to admit to anything more than lust, so Levi hesitantly lowered one of his hands and began groping Erwin’s hardening cock. The commander let out a strangled sigh as he bucked into Levi’s hand.

“Is this what you want?” Erwin asked as he pulled his mouth from Levi’s.

“Have I not made myself obvious enough?” Levi retorted before grinding himself against Erwin.

Erwin chuckled. “You have.”

“Then shut up and fuck me, commander fuckface,” Levi snarled. He pushed Erwin against the mattress.

Erwin gave Levi a sly grin. “That was so close to a perfect sentence. You can just call me commander tonight.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Pervert.”

“I was joking.”

“No you weren’t.” Levi thought for a moment. “This better not be a pity fuck, Erwin.”

“It’s not. Would you hate me if I claimed it was your birthday present?”

“No. I’ve tried hating you. It doesn’t suit me.”

“Then shut up and kiss me again, birthday boy.”

Levi rolled his eyes, but he did comply. His lips met Erwin’s again, rougher this time than before. Levi had always preferred it that way. There was no sweet sentimentality in the way Levi had known any of his lovers. He wasn’t sure he knew how to show true intimacy to another person, even this beautiful person below him who he had and would continue to follow into the hell of battle. So he sucked and nipped at Erwin’s mouth and ear and neck, drinking in the pleased noises coming from the taller man.

Erwin reached up to Levi’s neck and undid his cravat, throwing it haphazardly onto the floor. In return, Levi removed Erwin’s jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. The skin of Erwin’s chest felt hot on Levi’s chilly, slender fingertips. Levi ran his short nails down Erwin’s chest and Erwin gasped ever so slightly.

“Get off me for a second so I can undress properly for you,” Erwin said.

Levi rolled off Erwin. As Erwin stood up and unzipped his pants, Levi couldn’t help but stare. His strong, authoritative commander was stripping for him. It was a sight he had certainly imagined before, but not one he had ever thought he would get the chance to see.

“Like what you see?” Erwin asked with a wink.

Levi almost smiled. “You look pretty fit for such an old man.”

“I’m really not that old.”

“Uh-huh,” Levi muttered as he took off his own clothes and folded them.

Once the two were fully naked, it was Levi’s turn to get pushed into the mattress. He would never admit to anyone that he secretly loved getting pushed around in the bedroom.

“I’ll show you what this so-called old man can do to you,” Erwin whispered in Levi’s ear as he began grinding himself against Levi, causing Levi to groan. “I’m going to give you the best birthday fuck of your life, boy.”

Levi’s eyes widened at being called boy. He wondered what he was getting himself into. But he didn’t have much time to think when Erwin started sucking on his neck. Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin to pull him in closer. He wanted every beautiful inch of that man against him. His short fingernails scraped up Erwin’s back as Erwin’s mouth trailed from Levi’s neck down to his chest, sucking and nipping at his sensitive nipples. Erwin’s mouth moved farther and farther down Levi’s pale abdomen, finally reaching his hips.

Erwin ignored Levi’s now achingly hard cock and kissed and nibbled at his thighs instead. “Just suck me already,” Levi whined. He hated how needy his voice sounded.

Erwin licked a long strip up Levi’s cock and then started sucking hard. The most undignified moan escaped Levi’s lips. The wet heat of Erwin’s mouth was incredible around his cock. It was rather obvious from the skill level at which Erwin’s mouth could please Levi that this was not his first blowjob given. But tonight, that glorious mouth belonged to Levi only. Levi stroked Erwin’s hair without thinking but quickly removed his hand when he realized what he was doing. This was no time for gentleness.

Erwin removed his mouth from Levi and Levi huffed with disappointment. “You won’t make it to the best part if I keep sucking you like that,” Erwin explained. “You were far too close.”

Levi nodded. “I have oil. Top drawer in the nightstand.”

Erwin cast him a mischievous glance as he searched the drawer for the oil. “I’m going to get my fingers nice and slick and finger that tight ass of yours until you’re begging me to fuck you. And then I’m going to spread you open and fuck you so hard you can’t walk right tomorrow,” Erwin told him as he offered Levi his fingers.

Levi nodded, too turned on by Erwin’s words to come up with a witty reply. Levi wondered if Erwin liked having him like this, so desperate and subservient, or if Erwin would prefer Levi give him more of a fight for dominance. He wanted to please Erwin just as much as Erwin wanted to please him.

“Are you ready?” Erwin asked once he had finished coating his fingers. He sounded hesitant. Levi nodded and began to roll over onto his stomach, but Erwin stopped him. “No,” Erwin told him. “You’re going to look me in the eye for all of this. I want to see you fall apart.”

Erwin inserted the first finger slowly, and Levi gasped. He had seen Erwin’s hands and fingers countless times, but it hadn’t occurred to him just how large those fingers had been until they were stretching him open. Erwin added a second finger and began scissoring Levi’s hole. Levi grasped at his bed sheets to keep himself from squirming and moaning too much. And when Erwin found Levi’s prostate, Levi thought he was going to cry out.

“Fuck me right fucking now,” Levi demanded, his breathing ragged.

“I don’t know,” Erwin replied with a devilish grin. “I’m having too much fun with you like this.”

Levi glared at Erwin. “Don’t you fucking dare make me wait another goddamn moment, you utter shit excuse for a commander.”

“You’re such a beautifully eloquent man,” Erwin teased.

Levi was about to hurl more insults at Erwin when Erwin pressed one of the fingers of his free hand against Levi’s lips. Erwin propped Levi’s thin legs up over his shoulders and entered Levi slowly. He waited for Levi to nod before he began to move. And when he did, he started excruciatingly slow. Levi wanted more. He needed more. Levi began thrusting his hips upward to try and quicken the pace. Erwin gladly obliged and sped up the rhythm at which he fucked Levi.

“Someone seems a bit desperate,” Erwin stated, huffing as he thrust into Levi. “It’s almost like you hoped for this.”

Levi said nothing. While he had certainly hoped on quite few occasions, he had convinced himself long ago that Erwin would never want him in this way. The reality of it was far better than anything Levi’s mind could have dreamt up.

As the two men lost themselves in the moment, the pace at which they fucked became erratic until Erwin finally came hard inside of Levi. Erwin continued thrusting into Levi while stroking the smaller man until he came as well. Erwin pulled out, breathless, and laid down beside Levi.

After a moment, Levi said, “We need to get cleaned up. We’re filthy.”

“Can’t you just enjoy this for a moment?” Erwin asked.

“I did enjoy myself. But now that’s over. Now we clean up.”

“I’m going to have to teach you to accept a mess every once in a while if we’re going to keep doing this,” Erwin said.

“What are you talking about?” Levi asked. Had this not simply been a moment of weakness?

“You don’t know, do you?” Erwin realized.

“Know what?”

“That I love you, Levi.”

Levi was taken aback. “You better not be fucking with me, Erwin.”

Erwin kissed Levi’s cheek tenderly. “I love you, and I will love you to whatever capacity you allow. For some reason, I assumed you already knew and just weren’t ready.”

“I had no idea,” Levi admitted. “But I love you, too.”


End file.
